Hour of Darkness
by Happy Momoko
Summary: A demon can never love because they're pure evil. Angel trainee Sakura will prove it all wrong after she joins the demon prince Sasuke to claim the throne of the war-stricken Netherworld. Will she be able to get past that cold & selfish heart? sasuxsaku
1. The descent of an angel

Yep. First try in creating a fanfic. I know, I'm a disgaea addict.. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Does not currently(?) own Disgaea or Naruto... hahahaha

* * *

_In a world overwhelmed by darkness, anarchy and bloodshed…_

_Where greed and injustice flows over the land…_

_Every fleeting moment is a fight for power and survival…_

"This egotistical brat won't wake up! Hmmm… so that means that the poison is very effective after all… Everything goes exactly according to what I had planned"

_In a world of peace and tranquility, a place filled with love and justice…_

_A paradise governed by values and goodness, a perfect Utopia…_

_But deep within it lies treachery and malice…_

"My dear little flower, the time has come that I give your first mission. I need you to assassinate King Fugaku, the Overlord of the Netherworld. I know that you're the only angel capable of doing it…"

_When does the good become bad and the bad become good?_

_Is there really pure good and pure evil?_

_Will there be a bridge to fill in the gap of these two worlds?_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

The descent of an angel

* * *

"Umm… are you sure it's alright to let Naruto-sama hack away like hell at the Prince ~suu?"

Several penguin-like creatures gathered behind a large door as they peek through the cracks that time gave it

"I don't think stopping him would do us any better ~suu…"

"Errr… Are you sure Naruto-sama is just trying to wake up Ouji-sama ~suu?"

The defeaning sound of a Gatling gun and distant curses echoed throughout the hall of the dilapidated mausoleum

"DAMN YOU! WAKE UP ALREADY OUJI-TEME!!! SOMEONE NEEDS TO GIVE ME MY PAY TOO YOU KNOW!!!!!!!" a blonde boy with whisker-like marks on his face bellowed at the person slumbering inside the wreck they call a coffin

"Oi. I'm not gonna wait forever. I might get bored trying to wake you up. You don't want that to happen, do you?" he grinned widely at no one in particular

The sleeping boy stirred slightly, without opening his eyes, he punched the blonde straight at the face.

"Moron… I'll kill you for disturbing my nap… later…" the raven haired boy started to doze off again, but the fox face shook him violently

"Nooooooo! Sasuke-teme, wake up already! It's already been two years since you were last awake! Don't make my job harder! OVERSLEEPING IS BAD FOR THE HEALTH!!!!!!!"

Sasuke bolted up and glared hard at Naruto. The blonde gulped as the prince grabbed him roughly at his collar

"What do you mean two years?! I only planned to sleep for ten days! And where am I? What're all these weapons doing on the floor?" Sasuke 's grip tightened on the collar of a grinning Naruto

"As you can see, Prince, I've been trying to wake you up in any means possible, even using the deadliest of my weapons."

"Are you sure you are not trying to kill me instead?"

"'Course not! How could I do it to the Prince?" Naruto made sure to stress the last word, receiving a sharp glare from the young prince.

"What is this place then? This is not my room" Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room followed by Naruto

"Oh this? This is the Imperial Mausoleum a.k.a. junkyard of the Netherworld. Oh by the way, your father, King Fugaku is dead. It happened about two years ago."

"Hn. So the old man died on his own. Too bad, I was planning to kill him myself. He was pretty lively when I took a nap" he snickered while scanning the main hall. The pile of junk in scattered all over the place was a sore to his eyes. If only he could blast this place away…

"Ho ho ho, very cruel of you Sasuke-teme. I thought you were still girly after all those years!!! I still can't believe that you used to-" the blonde was cut short by a flying flame sphere that threw him hard to the mountain of junk, leaving him half-scorched

"Were you saying something?"

"N-n-no… I w-was just talking t-t-to myself… owowowowow….." Naruto rubbed his aching back. Monstrous shrieks suddenly filled the mausoleum. Three winged stony monsters descended from the open rooftop and landed in front of the pair. Their eyes glimmered red as they eyed the two young demons in front of them.

"You, raven hair, I have something to ask you" growled the biggest of the gargoyles

"Hn."

"Where is the Prince? We're going to claim his head to be the next Overlord"

"I AM THE PRINCE YOU MORON!!" Sasuke started to heat up and flames started to surround his body

"Ooohhhhh, sister, he says he's the Prince! What a cute prince he is!" mewled the smallest of the gargoyles

"How. Dare. You. Call. Me. Cute. Feel the wrath of a true Overlord!!!" Sasuke's onyx eyes turned red as hell fire filled the entire place, incinerating the trio and everything else in the place, leaving nothing after the fire disappeared

"Cruel as ever Sasuke" Naruto grinned at the huffing raven

"Shut it. We don't have any time to lose. I'm going to claim the throne myself" Sasuke grunted and walked away, Naruto following him in a carefree manner

"Yo Sasuke. I heard every greedy demon here in the Netherworld is after the throne. What if you get killed by them? Don't worry, if ever that happens the throne will be in my good hands." the blonde grinned boyishly at the annoyed prince

"_I'll take the throne no matter what happens! I'll be the most powerful Overlord the realm will ever see! I'll prove that to him…" _Sasuke gritted his teeth as memories came over him

* * *

An hour after sunset...

The mausoleum is still burnt from the previous outburst of Sasuke-ouji-sama. The smoke has slightly subsided but the corridors that the fire reached are charred black. There's only few rooms left that are untouched by the fire. The silence of the night was broken by the mumblings of a mysterious girl...

"Bang! Whooosh!" a flash of pink passed through the dark corridors of the burnt building

"_Yay! Nobody even noticed me swoosh by the lair of the great beast! I think I can already pass as a ninja… or was it a magical girl? Oh never mind what they call those in Earth! Eh? This place sure smells burnt. It also feels so… abandoned. The Overlord sure has weird tastes for his place. Ooohh… wait! Someone's there!! Could it be King Fugaku?"_ the pink haired girl entered the wrecked room and pointed her wand at the moving figure in the darkness

"Creature of darkness! Be ready to face your wrath with my powers of love!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! You little demon! You scared me!" the woman shrieked and threw the loot she's been taking from the mausoleum.

"Ohhhhh!!!! You're a woman... So sorry, so sorry, so sorry!!! I th-thought that you were the Overlord! I was sent here to assassinate him so… I'm sorry for the misunderstanding!" the girl bowed low in apology, revealing her tiny white wings

"It's fine, what's done is done... White wings? You're an angel!" the woman eyed the pink haired girl curiously

"Ahh… yes, I'm an angel in training sent to end the King's evil reign. Or so am I informed. Although I don't really know if I'm up to the task since this is my first mission an all…"

The woman chuckled and took the girl by the shoulders, "I am sorry for mistaking you for a demon. Please forgive me little angel! I'll do anything to help you with your very important mission that will change the history of the Netherworld! Just tell me what I have to do!"

"L-little angel? Oh… no need to bow like that… My name is Sakura. Anou… could you please tell me where the Overlord is? I r-really want to go back home now..." the angel smiled and made the woman stand up. The mysterious woman stood up and placed her hands on her hips

"Sakura… nice name though a little bit weird. Well I am Elise, a… err… servant of the King. Yeah, I'm a servant. He left a little while ago. We would be able to catch up to him if we follow him now!"

Elise pulled Sakura with her at great speed. The angel tried to follow as fast as she can.

"I-is it okay for you to kill your master? Hmmm... demons really think weirdly..."

"_Hahaha… I'm just so lucky to-day! With the help of this angel then I'll surely be able to crush that Overlord's son and avenge my friends" _Elise grinned evilly at the thought

"Ummm… Are you okay Elise-san? You're making weird facial expressions.."

"Don't mind me! Let's go!"

"Uhh... okay?"

Elise stopped abruptly and Sakura collided with her back, the angel's eyes spinning in spirals "Wait a minute. You're an angel, right? Shouldn't we just fly so we could catch up to the bra- I-I mean the evil King faster?"

"I can't fly with my little wings yet..." _I just can't fly! Don't make me do things I can't do! I know it's a little embarrassing and all but... this is my first time going down from Celestia!!!_

"Ah. How useless... Oh, what I mean is how sad. I didn't mean to insult you or anything, okay?"

"A-anou... let's just chase the King..." the pink haired angel sighed and started running again after Elise

* * *

"Oi Sasuke. Why don't you want to chat with me? I'm so bored!"

The two were walking along a dark road surrounded by cliffs where thieves usually attack passersby. No single town and person is in sight. The only thing guiding these travelers is the weak light given off by the moon. Naruto strode after the prince impatiently walking in front of him

"Hn."

"WHAT? That's all you could tell me? Heeeeeey, you're mother taught you how to speak right?"

Sasuke turned and glared, "Leave my mother out of this. If you have nothing more important to say then don't open your mouth"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the prince's back and made faces. The raven haired boy grunted, "You look silly. I know you're making faces at my back. It's making a lot of noise"

"Can't you just let me have a little fun? You know, like old times?"

"What 'old times'?"

"You know! When we used to play together at the castle with your brother!" Naruto smirked when he saw how annoyed Sasuke became at the mention of his brother

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Hn"

"What?"

Sasuke threw a fire ball at Naruto who barely dodged it

"I was just joking! Jeez, you're so serious!"

Laughter was heard from above them. They looked up to see a demon standing on top of the cliff

"Ohhh, there are some lost little puppies out here in the road!" a voice sneered

"I wonder what they have in their pockets. They seem to come from that decrepit junkyard of the Netherworld" another voice added

A gang of bandits jumped down from the cliff above them. They were surrounded by more than thirty armed demons in a split second.

"You were saying you were bored?" Sasuke nonchalantly asked an excited Naruto

"Not anymore! Beating up these losers can be a good way to pass some time. And don't you dare blast them off! Whoever kills more without using any weapons will get treated to food by the loser!" the blonde jumped off over an attacking bandit and landed a kick on an unaware ogre

"Whatever" Sasuke lifted a demon swinging a knife by the neck and tossed him at a group of a bewildered thieves

**Slash**

**Kick**

**Pow!**

"Th-they're powerful for their age, ain't they boss? We're getting beaten up!"

"Don't be so cowards! You're three times bigger than them and you're going to run away? Plunder them!!!" the bearded demon yelled at his men hiding behind his back. Three demons flew past him as more was being beaten up by the two.

"Tsk. What a waste of time…" the raven haired prince kicked an ogre lying on the ground on the face. It tried to pull his feet but received more kicks on the head

"Grrr…. If that's the case then take this!" the boss threw a bomb at Sasuke. The boy extended his right hand in front of him and focused his powers to form a shield. Pain suddenly throbbed in his chest. He fell to the ground as he accepted the whole impact from the bomb

"Sasuke, what the heck happened?" Naruto ran to the prince who was groaning in pain

"Ho ho ho! He still lived after that? That boy sure is a weird fellow!" the remaining bandits laughed with their leader

"Arggh… what the- My chest is hurting… My power is still in an incomplete state after those two years that I slept but I don't know why I'm feeling this pain!" Sasuke punched the ground trying to avert the aching he feels to his hand. He was already going to throw Naruto at the laughing bandits when a bright light suddenly filled the cliff

"Enough... huff... is...huff... enough... huff. That's so...huff... unjust of you! Ganging up on these...huff... two unarmed people! Jeez, so tiring running all the way here! Anyway, go to sleep and ponder on your evil actions demons! _Angel Cradle!!!_"

Hundreds of white feathers rained down from the sky as a beautiful song echoed throughout the place. The thieves fell to the ground and slept as if the song was a sweet lullaby

Two people hurried to Sasuke and Naruto. One is a weirdly grinning demon and another is a girl with pink colored hair

"_Pink? I never saw a girl with pink hair before…" _the prince tried to stand up but ended up falling to his knees

"Oh no! Are you okay? What am I saying? Of course you're not okay especially after that bomb exploded on you! I'll heal you so please be well. _Cherry Feather Healing!!!!"_ the girl touched the prince's head and white light covered him. It dissipated after a few seconds and left him with renewed energy

"This power… could it be that…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the girl who casted the spell on Sasuke. She was a very beautiful maiden with emerald eyes and flowing pink hair, her body perfectly accented by her pink and white dress reaching only above her knee. The girl smiled and curtsied

"My name is Sakura. I hope my healing spell made you all better" she grinned childishly at the prince

"Hn. So you're a Celestian huh? But what is an angel like you doing here? Have the angels decided to break the millennium old tradition?" Sasuke stood up and eyed the angel warily

"I'm not really supposed to be sharing this with you but… I was sent here by the Seraph to assassinate the Overlord Uchiha Fugaku. Um... to be honest, I actually think assassination is a very bad thing but between Heaven and the Netherworld, they said it is a very important task so..."

"You really are an idiot"

"Huh?"

"Even though you don't understand it, you just go ahead if another person tells you to? Heaven is a meeting place for idiots like that" Sasuke glared hard at the angel

Naruto, who is currently gaping at Sakura, suddenly came to his senses, "Don't be so harsh Sasuke-teme... And Angel-san, don't angels read newspapers in Celestia? King Fugaku has been dead for over two years now!"

"Dead? Oh no! Then how about my mission? What shall I do?" Sakura sulked as she imagined the Seraph's disappointed face

"This is the late King's useless son, Sasuke," the prince glared at Naruto, " –and I am his best friend Naruto. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" the blonde took Sakura's hands and shook it eagerly

"I'm never anyone's best friend" the prince sneered at Naruto

"Actually, the Mighty King choked to death when a dark steamed bun got caught in his throat..." the blonde's face turned melancholy as he recalled the news

Sasuke dropped down to the ground after hearing the means of his father's death. He could already imagine how it exactly happened.

"He was really an idiot of a man until the end! How stupid!" he chuckled lowly, getting the attention of Sakura

"To say it like that... you're too cruel!" there was hurt in Sakura's voice

"What?"

"Because... because now you can never see your father again!"

"What about it?"

"So sad! It's pitiful!" Sakura sniffed and tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes. Sasuke shook his head in annoyance

"You... Is that something a kid who came to assassinate my old man should say?" the demon prince eyed the angel coldly

"That and this are completely different. Aren't you sad?"

"No. I'm not sad" he said it with no emotion in his voice

"That can't be true. If you're not able to see the ones you love, losing something so important... I believe tears will fall! I believe your heart will hurt!" Sakura held her hands together over her chest, right over where the heart is

Sasuke turned his back to the pink haired angel and snickered, "I can't understand what you're saying at all"

"...Why?" Sakura asked, confusion evident in her emerald orbs

"Why?! Because I'm a demon!"

"Demons... don't you know about sadness?"

"We don't."

Sakura sighed, "If that's really true then demons don't know about love either? Sadness is something that exists because there is love..."

"That's right. For demons there is no love either"

"Sasuke..." Naruto frowned and averted his eyes to the ground

"That's so sad..."

"I'll never accept such a thing as 'love'. And consider that that demon you have with you tricked you into assassinating me."

Sakura turned to Elise in a questioning look. The woman gritted her teeth and pointed at the young Uchiha, "Fool! He's the Overlord's son so he'll be claiming the throne. If you kill him now then your master will be prouder to have you as his trainee!"

"B-but I can't do that! Seraph's order is to kill Overlord Fugaku so since he is gone… my mission is complete… I'm sure she will be mad at me if I kill someone innocent…" Sakura held her pendant in an absent minded manner

"Fine… If that is what you want then I'll just have to kill you" Elise's face grew dark as she drew her sword

"E-Elise-san?"

"An angel's soul grants immense powers to whoever takes it so I'll just have to claim it for myself and kill the prince afterwards!" Elise slashed the sword at Sakura who barely evaded the hit

Elise had the angel cornered to a large rock and had almost stabbed her if not for Sasuke who blocked the hit with his sword. He forced the sword out of the woman's hands with a swift swing of his weapon and she fell to the ground. He pointed the blade at Elise's face.

"Nooo!!! Please stop it!" Sakura tugged Sasuke's arms when he almost cut Elise's head

"Why are you stopping me from killing the person who tried to kill you for your power?" Sasuke nonchalantly questioned Sakura who was clasping his hand tighter

"Because she has a right to live despite her sins! I forgive her because I believe that love will be able to change a person!" Sasuke's eyes widened at Sakura's words for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure

"Fine." He turned to a trembling Elise, "Go away before I change my mind!"

Elise ran away as fast as she could from the three. Sakura sighed and blushed after realizing that she's still holding Sasuke's arms

"A-anou… thank you for protecting me…" the pink haired girl smiled shyly and received nothing but a cold look from the prince

"I didn't do that for you. If I let her kill you then she will be able to overpower me at my current weakened state."

"I-I would have protected you too Sakura!" Naruto chimed in and held Sakura's hands tightly

"I've made up my mind. I would join you from now on." Sakura's face lit up with determination

"Sakura! I know you love me!!!" Naruto jumped in to hug an oblivious Sakura but missed when she stepped closer to Sasuke

"I know that there is love in your heart. I believe that a demon can love too! I will prove it by accompanying you in your journey"

"And what makes you think that me, a demon prince, has love in my heart? Love is not in my vocabulary" he eyed the angel, trying to figure out if she's serious or not

"If you don't have love then you would have killed Elise-san!" Sakura's emerald orbs met Sasuke's onyx ones

"Whatever. But if you decide to follow us then you'll be my vassal" the prince walked on ahead of the two

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said it more to herself than to the raven haired boy

"_Love? I have nothing of that sort. She's just like another stupid person that I once knew…"_

* * *

Please tell me if it's good, bad or delete. Thank you!


	2. Heaven's pendant and something good!

Ohhh... I love you all! Thank you for reviewing/faving/adding to alerts my fanfic! I think I'll have to work harder from now on

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I really wanted to own it... guess I just can't

* * *

_Celestia... a world desired by humans. Hated by the demons for the millenium long battle that has been ensuing between the two sides. It is a world loved by its inhabitants for its very peaceful and serene aura. Different kinds of flowers surround the whole world. It is ruled by the powerful and knowledgeable Seraph Tsunade, the first female leader of the angels._

A blonde woman with great white wings sat beside a pool of crystal clear water, watching a scene that only she can see from its depths. She was inside a large hall adorned with different statues and flowers. The pool of water lies in the middle of the hall, water lillies floating on its surface. The whole room looks simple but there is an atmosphere that can only be found here.

A voice of a man broke the silence of the room, "Tsunade. I heard that Sakura-chan has finally found Sasuke. I think she already knows that his father is already dead"

Tsunade looked with somber eyes at the new comer and sighed, "I miss her already... she's almost like a daughter to me, you know. I fear that something bad might fall upon her because of Sasuke"

"Come on now, Sasuke still has some good in his cold heart. He will take care of your little princess" the mysterious man sat beside her and turned his eyes on the water

"What I'm worried about is... Sasuke is a selfish demon going through puberty!"

* * *

**Chapter two:**

Heaven's pendant and something good!

* * *

"A-are we there yet?" Sakura sighed heavily as she stared at miles and miles of barren land

"If you're going to complain then go back to Celestia"

"B-but Sasuke-kun... we've been walking for hours without food and drink. I think I'm going to die any time soon"

"The sooner the better" the young raven scoffed and continued to ignore the complaints of the female

Naruto stopped in his tracks because he can't watch the scene in front of him anymore, "Can't you be more considerate? We've been walking nonstop since last night!"

Sasuke faced the two with his unchanging nonchalant look "Then give me a better idea besides moving forward"

"I know of a place north of here where we can find some shelter and water. I'll go search for food" the blonde ran off and in a matter of seconds he was out of sight

"Hmph. The moron left just like that when he saw you in that condition. Let's not waste anymore time here" Sasuke continued to walk in his usual pace with Sakura lagging behind him

* * *

"I received news from other prinnies that Sasuke-sama has already awakened..." the prinny bowed low to his master who is sitting lazily at a stone slab, watching as the clouds go by

"I see, so he is already awake? I never thought he would survive there. I've spent quite some time trying to wake him. To think that he would wake up on his own... Huh, he's not alone? Hmph, then this is just getting interesting..." the mysterious girl grinned, baring her fangs to her trembling servants.

* * *

"Isn't this...?"

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the only building amidst the barren wasteland. It is a huge mansion starting to fall to wreck, probably abandoned some time ago. Sakura turned her attention to the demon prince who is evidently surprised at what he is seeing now.

"Sasuke-kun, is this place familiar to you? You acted differently for a while there" she scanned Sasuke's face for a slight hint of emotion but all she got is the usual cold look from his face

"This is my family's summer house. I used to spend my time here when I was a little boy..."

Sakura walked silently to the front door and knocked. Receiving no answer from inside, she slowly pushed the door open to reveal a ransacked place. Sasuke walked past her and went up the stairs. Sakura ran after him to one of the rooms on the second floor.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me behind..." she saw the demon prince walk up to a large bookshelf. He pushed some books and the whole bookshelf moved aside to reveal a hidden room. He walked inside with Sakura following behind him

"Hmph. Just as where I last left it." Sasuke picked up a red scarf over the bed and wrapped it around his neck.

"Oohh... what is that scarf? It's already hot here and you're still wearing it... wait, are you cold? Do you have a fever?" the pink haired angel placed her dainty hand over Sasuke's forehead. He scoffed and tried to back away from Sakura

"Stop it! I'm not cold! I just need this scarf with me. Hey, keep your hands to yourself!"

Sasuke moved another step backward and fell on the bed with Sakura. The next thing he knew, the angel was furiously blushing on top of him

"I-I-I just... I d-d-didn't... A-a-anou..."

Sakura's mind went blank when she realised that she is no longer **on top** of the prince, but **under** him. He laid his weight on his hands which are both above Sakura's head. He looked at her with an emotion she never saw before. Everything went silent and she's sure she could already hear her own heart beating loudly.

_"Stop heart! Please don't beat loudly! Sasuke-kun might know that... that I'm already panicking!!!! Ohhh, Tsunade-sama will kill me if she finds out what's happening right now!"_

Sasuke's face moved closer to hers. She could already feel his warm breath on her cheeks. His onyx eyes never left her emerald ones. He moved his face to her ears. He smirked when he felt her shudder as his warm breath touched her ear.

"I just found out something interesting..." he whispered softly in her ears, making her gasp

"S-S-Sasuke-kun? A-a-are you sure you're n-n-not sick?" nervousness was evident in her trembling voice. Sasuke laughed boyishly and stood up, leaving a dazed Sakura on the bed

"Ha ha ha... You're so naive. You looked funny just now" he smirked and found her shocked face amusing

"I... this is... argh!!! How could you play on someone's feelings like that!"

"Unlike other demons, I don't have wings. I use this scarf to fly and to do other sorts of things. Got it now?" he pointed sluggishly at the long scarf loosely wrapped around his neck

"Is that so? H-hey, wait up!" she ran after the prince who jumped off the staircase. Sakura sighed. Her face is still blushing from the earlier incident and here is Sasuke, acting like nothing had happened at all

"Hn..."

Two beasts stood waiting by the doorway. One was holding a sword and another a bone club. The beast with the sword tried to attack Sasuke and missed, but he was hit by the other one on the back. It lifted the prince and hurled him fiercely at the wall. The other one prepared to strike him with the sword

"No!!!" Sakura shut her eyes tightly. When she opened it, she saw the prince holding the sword by his left hand with ease

"Bastard... do you have any idea who I am?"

The beast answered with a low, growling voice "King Fugaku's son, Sasuke. To think you'd be awake."

"What?!"

"Ah, you shouldn't use violence; you should talk things over first" Sakura tried to stop the heating fight

"Stop yapping around!"

"You won't have any strength to fight" the beast blew fire at Sasuke who shielded it with his scarf.

"How annoying..." he focused his powers at his right arm into a mass of dark fire and released it. A blinding dark light filled the entire mansion. The impact destroyed the whole place

"H-huh..." Sakura crept up from under fallen debris, "Sasuke-kun... You shouldn't use violence! You could've solve it with communication!"

"It's fine now so you can return to heaven. My father died anyway, right? You can go ahead and take credit for it" he turned his back and walked away. He picked up the sword that the beast was holding earlier

_"Why can't she just know better and leave? She would just die here trying to believe in love... like her..."_

"I can't lie!"

"Then do whatever you want. I'm going back to the castle"

Sakura touched her neck and gasped, "It's gone! It's gone! My pendant is gone! Sasuke-kun, do you know where it went?"

"I don't"

"It is a pendant I received from the Seraph. A trainee like me can't stay in the Netherworld for long without it! The reason I was able to search for the demon King for the last two years is because of that pendant's divine protection.... If it's like this, my strength will be absorbed by the Netherworld and... I'll die" the demon prince stopped and turned to the panicking angel

"That's good. It decreases the amount of work to dispose of you"

"E-eh?"

"Well, if it's that important, depending on the compensation, I might help you look for it"

"Really?! Then please do!" she pulled out her wallet and shook it but only dust came out

"I... I was getting a huge allowance..."

"If you're going to ask a devil, offer money at least" Sasuke snickered and walked away

"Wait please, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

On the other side of the wasteland...

"What is that you got there, Hinata?" a boy with dark eyeglasses asked his pearl eyed companion

"Oh, this? It's a p-pendant... that I picked here a while ago... d-does it look good on me?"

Another boy with a dog on his head grinned, "You shouldn't really be picking things from the ground Hinata. It's our duty to turn lost things over to the police in case someone look for it"

Hot wind blew through the barren land then silence

"But there's no police station here in the Netherworld..."

* * *

"Not here... not here... not here... not here... not here... not here... It's not here!!!" Sakura has been digging through the debris with no luck. She sat down, tears ready to well down from her eyes

"What should I do? If this keeps up then I will really disappear... huh?" the pile of stone under her began to move and she was tossed away, revealing the beast the prince fought earlier. She landed straight on an unsuspecting Sasuke

"You're persistent!"

"But..." she was cut short when the beast overshadowed both of them

"Looks like he's being persistent too" he smirked boyishly. The beast breathed flame at the prince. This time, Sasuke drew out his sword and flew, using his scarf as his wings. He dodged the chains being flung at him and attacked the beast at full force. He drew his power to the sword and threw it at the offender, leaving it scorched on the ground

"Answer me. You were surprised to found I was awake, right? What do you know? Was it you who put the poison in me?" he pointed the blade at the beast's face

Silence...

"If you don't answer, this is it" He raised his sword above him and prepared to slice the demon

"Wait! I'll talk! I'll talk so spare my life!"

"Then talk" he lowered his sword a little. The beast saw this opening and launched his rocket horns at the prince. It was returned by the prince's scarf to him in time and it exploded, hurling the beast out of the scene

"Idiot"

"That was cruel, Sasuke-kun! You said you'd let him live!" the prince turned his glare at the angel, " Handling everything with such violence... You're trying to suppress love way too much!"

"Love again? Your love-mania crap is getting on my nerves!" he placed the sword over his shoulder and faced Sakura's direction

"Throughout history, you've brought disaster in Celestia and in the human world. It might not be long before I die... but with whatever strength that I have left, I will assassinate you!"

"The one to assassinate is my father"

"No. I just changed my target!" she declared with dignity in her voice

"That's interesting. Just try it. I've had about just enough of your love-mania crap anyway!" he raised his sword in a fighting stance

"_Durian Dragon Dranyago!" _she raised her wand and a seal appeared. A huge dragon came out from the seal that she created

"You! I get that you don't think you can beat me, but you're not going to fight me yourself?"

"Now, Dragon-san! We're destroying the devil that denies love!" the dragon roared and walked nearer to the prince, the ground trembling with its every step

"Ah... found him" a blonde girl overviewed the scene from the top of a broken pillar just behind the prince

"Now, with all my strength..." the red jewel on her wand started to glow, but it disappeared along with the dragon when she fell limp to the ground

"Are you trying to fool me?" the prince stuck his sword to the ground and leaned on it

"S-Sasuke-kun... without the pendant, it's definitely impossible after all. Please help me find it, I beg of you! If you find it, I'll give you something good as a reward!" Sakura pleaded weakly at the glaring prince

"Heh. What do you mean by 'something good'?"

"It's obviously money, isn't it?" the blonde girl appeared from Sasuke's back with a grinning face

"And who are you?" Sasuke's raised his left eyebrow and eyed the newcomer

"Ah. Hello Your Highness! Of the King's castle; the sharp thorned black rose, Ino," she raised her tail seductively and winked "did you forget about me?"

Sasuke pushed her away from him and scoffed, "I remember. But what are you doing here?"

Ino ignored his question and curiously examined the poor angel who is still lying on the ground, "Besides that, who's this here? She's almost dead. Are you just going to leave this kid?" she grinned as she poked Sakura's face playfully

The prince walked away lazily, "It doesn't matter. I'm going back to the castle"

"But what about the reward just now?" the blonde girl stood up and followed the annoyed prince

"That girl doesn't have a penny. Getting a reward from her would be impossible. It's not worth wasting my time"

"But you're just going to leave her? If it were me, I'd destroy her right here and now. I'm surprised Your Highness has a gentle side" she turned to Sasuke and a flaming sphere nearly hit her on the face. It smashed a towering rock behind Ino into pieces

"Don't ever say 'gentle' in front of me"

"Hai!"

"Losing something so precious in the first place, it's her own fault. If it causes so much trouble to lose it then don't carry something like that around"

"Um... what did you lose?" Ino asked the weak angel impishly

"I'm a trainee... so without the divine protection of the pendant the Seraph gave me, I'm going to die"

"Oh my, that's terrible..."

"That kid tried to assassinate me. To put her out of her misery now would be a waste. I'm going to let her suffer a slow death" he smirked evilly at the frightened angel

"I see, I see! Truly, Your Highness, you are merciless!" the two left the weak Sakura alone

"Oh no... Seraph, I'm very sorry"

* * *

"Ohh, Hinata's cooking surely is the best! Isn't it, Shino?"

"B-but Kiba-kun... it's just spaghetti..."

"But I surely missed this food Hinata. They don't make things like this here in the Netherworld"

The pearl eyed maiden sighed. Out of nowhere, a blinding white light descended from the sky and landed in front of them. After the light dissipated, a tall man with pale white skin and long black hair greeted them

"Who are you?!" Kiba drew his gun and pointed it at the new comer

"I am the messenger of Heaven, the angel Orochimaru" he smirked and opened his great white wings for the three to see

"Those white wings! You're really an angel? But looking at your face..." the angel tried hard not to rip Shino's head for the comment

"W-we didn't realise you w-were an angel... S-such impoliteness... Pl-please forgive us" Hinata bowed down apologetically

"It's alright, it's alright. Celestia is always watching over your fights"

"We are so grateful for your protection" Kiba bowed low

"No. The one who should be offering thanks is me"

"What do you mean?"

"Miss? That pendant, may I have it back?" he pointed at the pendant around Hinata's neck, "That pendant is a treasure of Celestia that has been missing for a long time"

"What? This was a treasure of Celestia?!" Kiba gasped and looked excitedly at the pendant

Orochimaru closed his eyes and spoke in a grave tone, "It seems that demons must have taken it from us. Such a frightening situation. But to retrieve it, you are without doubt, the Defenders of Earth"

Hinata wrapped the pendant in a white handkerchief and handed it shyly to the angel. Orochimaru took it and raised his white wings again

"Our fervent thanks to you, Defenders of Earth. Celestia has high expectations of you" he bathed himself in white light and after a few moments, he was out of sight, leaving the three in amazement

* * *

"What's the matter prince?"

"What kind of thing is that?" Sasuke pointed at a spaceship parked by the boiling waterfall of lava. The two jumped down to have a better look. They were met by three humans busily eating their lunch

"Oooh, I smell food Your Highness!" Ino flapped her small wings eagerly

"Who are you intruders?!" Kiba stood up and held his hand gun

"ANALYZING... UNKNOWN POWER COMING FROM THE DEMON BOY..." Shino's robot alerted his companions

"Of course. As you can see, he's the Prince of the Netherworld!" the blonde demon smirked

"Wh-what? Then prepare to meet your wrath demon prince! We've been searching this freaking two years for you! Shino! Prepare the weapon!"

"Roger that. Kirara, use the Robot Bazooka!" Shino's robot computer turned into a rocket launcher. He positioned it and assigned Sasuke and Ino as the target

"Hmph. Puny humans" Sasuke pulled out his sword from his scarf and smirked

* * *

Orochimaru arrived at the threshold between Celestia and the Netherworld. He appeared from the water portal separating the two worlds.

"Sakura, I must have you take responsibility for failing your mission" he hissed. He took out the white handkerchief and opened it, revealing the glowing pendant

"It's beautiful. It's truly a piece of an angel's heart. Why did the Seraph give such a pendant to a trainee? I can't understand it"

He tried to touch the pink gem in the middle, but it suddenly gave off burning white flames. Orochimaru cannot endure the burning pain anymore and dropped the pendant on the water threshold, returning it to the Netherworld. He hissed as he stared at his scorched hands.

* * *

"Preparing to strike!"

"Hey, what is that?" Ino curiously stared at the machine as it drew energy

"Hn."

"Fire!" the robot released an energy beam towards the two. Ino panicked for dear life.

_"Berry Barrier Balidaire!" _a seal appeared in front of the two demons. It absorbed the hit and reflected it to the three humans. They dodged it, but the beam hit their space ship, making it malfunction and flying off to who knows where

"O-our sh-ship is..." Hinata stuttered as they watched the ship crash beyond the mountains

"A MALFUNCTION OCCURED IN THE SYSTEM. IT CAN'T BE REMOTELY CONTROLLED" Kirara the robot turned back into his normal form

"Kirara, can you track it?"

"IMPOSSIBLE. IT IS TOO LATE"

"What? All our equipment is in that ship!" Kiba growled

"Let's follow it!" the three ran to the direction where their ship crashed, leaving the two demons to themselves

"I definitely don't understand what those guys are doing" the prince scoffed

"That's humans for you; they're impossible to understand"

A demon flew down, carrying Sakura with him. Sasuke turned to her direction. She raised her wand in front of her with resolve

"What is it now?"

"Sasuke-kun, we didn't finish our battle yet"

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Now, now, what kind of talk is that? The one who saved you is this pretty angel" a silver haired demon wearing a mask covering most of his face appeared from behind the girl

"He's kind of a conceited devil" Ino grinned mockingly

"My beautiful angel, are you alright?"

"Yes... Sasuke-kun, I've already declared it. I will assassinate you..."

"I got it, so go on and die already"

"I can't die... until I finish this mission" she muttered weakly

"Like I said, that's the assassination of my father"

"Your Highness, wouldn't it be much faster to just kill her now? If this keeps us, this kid is going to be a complete stalker" Ino whispered to Sasuke, but it was loud enough for the other two to hear

"Hmph." the prince drew out his sword and eyed the angel

"I'll give it my full force!" she prepared to cast a spell when her energy ran out again and her body fell to the ground. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in annoyance

"This is impossible! My beautiful angel, you shouldn't push yourself; you're in no condition to fight. For your sake, I will help you" he held her limp body and touched her cheeks. The prince's blood boiled at the very sight of it

"But... this is my task"

"No, no. You should trust in the sincerity of others" he winked assuringly at Sakura. He carried her and placed her down on a large rock

"And who do you think you are?!" Sasuke, who couldn't stand the scene anymore, pointed his sword at the silver haired demon

"Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Kakashi... Don't worry, I wouldn't take an interest in your pretty girlfriend"

"That pesky angel is not my girlfriend"

"Hmmm? And you're thought to be the son of King Fugaku's..."

"That's right. I'm the King's heir, Sasuke"

"The King's heir? Right now, the devils who call themselves king are fighting one another. Humble as I am, I also aim to become the King"

"Anyone who helps an angel doesn't have the qualifications to become King. You're nothing more than a stepping stone on my way to becoming King" Sasuke smirked mockingly

"Hmmm? Very well then" he drew his sword and raised it high above him. Suddenly, a shining thing dropped on him and caught his attention. Sakura gasped when she saw what the thing is. Kakashi picked it up, holding the chain string tightly

"What a pretty pendant! This is lucky. I'm sure it's a gift from God for my daily good deeds"

"What kind of demon thanks God?"

"This one, right here. Look at the beautiful pink stone"

Ino crept from under him and marvelled the pendant "Oh, that's really pretty. We can sell it for a high price" she tried to touch it, but Kakashi pulled it away

"Nuh-uh. I won't sell it. I picked it up, so it belongs to me"

"I beg of you..." Sakura stood up and walked wearily towards the masked demon, "please return it Kakashi-san... I need to have that"

"So you're saying that pendant belongs to that angel?" Sasuke turned a questioning look to Ino

"I don't know what they're saying" the blonde demon shrugged

"I beg of you Kakashi-san... please give it back!"

Kakashi turned his head away in a childish manner "Even if it's a request from the pretty angel, it's not possible. I picked it up, so this is mine!"

Ino blinked and grinned mockingly at Sasuke "His selfishness is quite similar to yours, Your Highness"

"Shut up"

Kakashi raised the pendant to eye level and sighed "The more I look at it, the more it shines beautifully" he moved his hands to touch the pendant

"No, don't touch it! That pendant brings down punishment on those who don't possess a good heart!"

Kakashi touched the pendant, but nothing happened

"Nothing is happening at all" the prince snickered

"Just now he was talking so selfishly" Ino added

"That's strange... is it broken?" Sakura blinked innocently while Kakashi chuckled

"That's too bad. For a clean and upright man such as myself, it'd be impossible to bring down Heaven's vengeance! Hehehehe" a fireball hit the unsuspecting demon

"The sound of you're laughter is unpleasant" an annoyed Sasuke remarked

"T-today, I'll l-lose on purpose for our poor angel" Kakashi grinned weakly. Cracks suddenly appeared on the ground and gave way to the boiling river of lava underneath. Kakashi almost fell in, but was saved when he remembered that he could actually fly. The pendant, however, fell in the hot lava. Sasuke dived after it, to the surprise of everyone. Kakashi smiled gently and ruffled Sakura's hair

"Well, I have to go and disappear. See you next time my beautiful angel" Kakashi bowed courteously and flew off. Sakura, whos is still filled with anxiety for the prince, wondered at the sudden change in Kakashi's character

After a few minutes, Sasuke finally appeared, the pendant burning his hands with white flames. Pain was written all over Sasuke's face

"This is heaven's vengeance? I don't want to touch something like that" Ino remarked

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hurry and take it already! It's hot"

"Y-yes" the instant the pendant touched Sakura's hands, it glowed brightly with warm light and brought back all of her strength, "Sasuke-kun... thank you"

"Stop it. Words like 'thank you' irritate me" he looked at his burned hands with a proud grin "But the story of sending down Heaven's vengeance means my heart is dirty, without a doubt"

"Sasuke-kun, why would you risk such danger to get the pendant?"

"It's obvious; To receive the 'good' reward from you"

"If you're talking about that, I already gave it to you." Ino and Sasuke gave her a questioning look, "Put your hand over your chest. You feel it, right? The warm feeling that's inside your heart? You say you are bad, but inside your heart, there's definitely kindness"

Ino laughed mockingly at the prince who is clenching his fists in annoyance

"A kindness that starts to grow inside your heart; yes, that's the good thing I gave you"

"Grr... that angel is out of her mind, to deceive a demon like me. Ino! Come!!" Sasuke half dragged Ino with him who is still laughing her lungs out

"I'll follow you! Until you see what love is, I won't leave you!" the persistent angel declared whole heartedly

Sasuke turned to her and frowned "Do what you want love-mania. But as I told you before... if you decide to follow me then you're going to be my slave"

"Yes!" she nodded with a gentle smile on her face

"Uh, prince? Can you emphasize what kind of slave she's going to be?" Ino flashed a devilish grin at Sasuke

"A personal slave, you moron! Don't think dirty thoughts or I'll blast you away"

"Anou... what are you talking about?" Sakura asked Ino curiously

"He says he's not yet satisfied with the 'good thing' you gave him. You have to give him more"

"Ehh? What does he want anyway?" Ino whispered things to Sakura who's eyes widened with shock

"You gotta give him that"

"N-no way!"

"What is it now?!" Sasuke growled impatiently

"Prince! Sakura is going to give you something!" Ino grinned and pushed a blushing Sakura to the demon prince

"Sasuke-kun, thank you very much..."

"I said don't say things like-" Sasuke was cut short when the pink haired angel gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"What the hell Sakura?! I told you that he wants you to do it on the lips!" Ino roared at the frightened angel

"B-b-but..."

"So you're planning things like this huh, you ungrateful vassal..." Sasuke's face darkened as he drew his sword. Ino gulped and prepared to escape

"W-well, see ya!" the blonde demon ran off ahead, leaving a slightly blushing demon prince and a flustered angel

"Oi. You"

Sakura shuddered, 'H-hai?"

"Don't just do everything someone else tells you to do"

"Okay..."

Sakura smiled. She's going to do her best from now on, with her new motto in mind: Demons can love too!

* * *

At the crash site of the space ship of the Defenders of Earth...

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan... they have completely forgotten about me..." Naruto could only see the shadow of three people standing over him, his body lying under the wrecked ship

"Hey, is this boy still alive!"

"W-w-we're s-s-sorry for the m-mess... A-are you alright?"

"Hinata, why are you turning all red? Are you okay?"

"Is something wrong? Why are you fainting?!"

"HINATA-SAMA'S TEMPERATURE IS INCREASING. ALERT, ALERT"

_"Jeez... I hope they haven't really forgotten about me..."_

* * *

Whew! Chapter two became longer than I had planned! Anyway, please review!!! I gave almost everything I have for this so you have to review!! Please don't kill me... for making Orochimaru an angel** :P**


	3. Eh? A big crossover!

**Sakura: Momoko-chan sure writes studiously**

**Ino: What did she write this time?**

**Sakura: Hmmm... let's see... ehh????! -faints-**

**Ino: What? -reads the manuscript- what the... **

**Sasuke: -says disclaimer reluctanly- Momoko doesn't own us**

* * *

An unusual atmosphere seemed to envelope the main temple of Celestia.

"Grrrrr… if ever that boy of yours touches my little princess then I won't standby here anymore!!!!" Tsunade kicked a chair towards the mysterious person

"Tsunade-chan, calm down, calm down. What made you so angry anyway?" the raven haired man smiled sheepishly

"Uchiha Sasuke… how dare he treat the princess like a slave! She's the jewel of Celestia!" she glared hardly at the man who just sighed

"We can't help it… besides, I know Sakura-chan can protect herself. And I check them out once in a while, right?"

"…just make sure he doesn't do things to her, get it?"

"Tsunade-chan... you're the Seraph but you still can't control your temper..." the man whispered to himself

"Things will fall in place in the right time, but in the meantime..."

* * *

**Chapter three:**

Eh?! A big crossover?!

* * *

"…he got really mad because of it so she kicked 'that part' of him!"

"That part is?"

Unknown to the two, Sasuke hears everything they are talking about

"That's…" Ino whispered some naughty things to the innocent girl "…what it is!"

"… and what is that?" both Ino and Sasuke gagged

"I'll just show you." Ino pulled out her spear. She gasped when she saw a fireball coming their way. The two ducked, and the fireball smashed into a distant floating island. The island was completely destroyed by the hit

"Wait your Highness! What's with that all of a sudden?"

"Be quiet! To have to stand by and listen to you telling such useless stories!"

"Ehehe… Did you hear us talking about 'that' part?" the blonde asked teasingly

"I heard everything!"

"His Highness has sharp ears like an idiot, huh?" the blonde whispered to a blinking Sakura

"What do you mean like an idiot? Hey!?" the prince sneered

"Oooh! It seems you can really hear it! Amazing!" Sakura clapped her hands childishly. Sasuke sweatdropped

"Anyway, don't say such useless things behind my back anymore! Got it?!"

The group started marching forward again. This time, it was Sakura's turn to share her story

"I really like the white flowers that bloom in Celestia, especially Cherry blossoms. They're simple, but bright, and they give us an energetic feeling. Probably this time of the year, those flowers would have bloomed" Sakura couldn't help but dream about her home again

"Hello?" Ino waved her hand in front of a dreamy Sakura

The pink haired angel suddenly burst into tears "Err… what is it? What's wrong?" the blonde patted Sakura's back

"When I was reminiscing about the flowers, I remembered the Seraph's face" she sniffed

"Aha! That guy did some disgusting things to you, didn't he Sakura-chan?" Ino grinned widely

"Disgusting things?"

"Like harassment… punishment… torture… hehehehe" the blonde imagined things with the pink haired angel

"Tsunade-sama is not a _**he**_! And she is a very gentle person who loves flowers and songs!!! Tsunade-sama is a person worthy of my respect; she's the one I look up to"

"I see"

"Ino-san, do you have someone you respect like that?" Sasuke's ears perked up at the angel's question

"Hmmm… maybe Fugaku-sama. It's more like I aim to be like him rather than respect him"

"Oi, Ino! Are you trying to say you don't respect me?!" if stares could kill, Ino would be dead by now

"Hai!" Sasuke dropped to the ground at the straightforward reply

"And you call yourself my servant!"

"Well, for now"

"Grr… Enough already! I'm tired. I'm sleeping"

"Sleeping… right here?" Sakura asked

"Idiot! The King's heir can't possibly camp out. Take me to an inn!"

Ino scanned around lazily "Your Highness, there's nothing even like an inn in sight"

"That can't be right. Find one"

"Even if you say find one…Prinny Squad!" the blonde called out. Three prinnies suddenly appeared from a behind a rock and ran to them

"You called -su?"

"Lead me to the nearest inn"

"There's no inn, but there's something similar… Right this way-su!" the three led the tired group to a huge abode

"Three people checking in-su!"

They entered the huge building. The insides are richly adorned with different statues and paintings.

"What is this place?" the prince asked nonchalantly

"This place is one that is infamously known in the folklore of the Netherworld; a place that has symbolized fear for centuries -su"

"It is rumored that King Fugaku-sama himself visited this place privately –su" another prinny chimed in

"It was built in this side of Netherworld so it's a mystical building that is still protected –su"

They are led further inside by the three prinnies. Various works of art welcomed them along the hall

"This is strange…" Ino remarked

"It is, isn't it? I'm really excited!" Sakura grinned. Her eyes sparkled with excitement

"I don't like that my father came here, but for tonight, this will be the place so be grateful" Sasuke said coldly

"Welcome to the Netherworld's Treasure Vault!" an armada of prinnies greeted them in the main hall

"Amazing! What a sweet and loving sounding word! A 'Vault'…" the pink haired girl grinned dreamily. Sasuke and Ino sweatdropped

"What's with her?"

"Dunno. She tends to be freaky once in a while"

* * *

"This place features in the folklore of the Netherworld -su…" a prinny proudly told to the bored prince, while Ino picked up some of the displayed valuables she could sell with Sakura following her around and preaching her about values

"That's enough; I already heard this story"

Sasuke walked around the exhibit room with the prinny-in-charge.

"Huh?"

He jumped over the railings towards a circular King size bed. The prinny-in-charge panicked after him

"Ah! You musn't -su" he flailed his penguin like wings around him

"This will do. I'm going to bed" he ignored the prinny and jumped on the bed

"This bed is for display –su! Your Highness, you mustn't touch the display -su! You're only supposed to just look at it –su!"

"Be quiet! I said I'm sleeping here" Sasuke stood up and glared hard at the prinnies, making them run for dear life

Ino and Sakura followed the prince's example and jumped on the bed as well. It was large enough for the three of them to sleep in. Sakura noticed a set of buttons lying on the bedside.

"What is this? There's a lot of buttons… Let's try pressing one… press!" the angel pressed a button with the 'bounce' sign. The bed suddenly began bouncing.

"Wait!!!" Ino pleaded Sakura to stop.

"Next, let's try pressing this button. Press!" she pressed another button with the 'swirl' sign. The bed started to spin. Sakura clapped her hands happily

"Make it stop! I don't feel so well…" the blonde girl crawled out of the bed

"Extra! Extra special!" a prinny came in and tossed flyers around the room. One of the papers hit Ino on the face. She read it and gasped. Ino tackled the unfortunate prinny and shook him violently

"If His Highness finds out about my plan, what are you gonna do about it?! You!!!"

"Hey. What was that article just now?" Sasuke, who is fast asleep a while ago, stood up and raised an eyebrow

"Nothing much… It's not anything important" the blonde lied

"Show me"

"It's just an extra, you know!" she stuffed the offending paper inside the prinny's mouth

"Enough already. Just show me" Ino sighed heavily. She showed him the paper, with the information about the bounty on Sasuke's head ingeniously folded under her hands

"Oh, this is an article letting people know about King Sasuke-kun's revival" Sakura read, suddenly appearing beside Sasuke

"Why did you say it was nothing important?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Ino a questioning look

"No, no Your Highness… I said it was something important!" the blonde laughed nervously

"Hn?"

"I did!"

"Whatever. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep" he lied down on the bed

"I'm sleepy so I'll sleep too! Good night!" Sakura jumped and lay beside the prince. In a matter of seconds, the two are sleeping soundly

"They sure fall asleep quick!" Ino chuckled lowly _"The one who ordered the Prinnies to spread news of His Highness' revival throughout the Netherworld, was no other than me. And why should I hide it? The demons who are tempted to steal the throne will hear of his revival through this article, and make plans to take His Highness' life. Eventually, he will be defeated. And in the commotion, the one to take the throne will be me!"_

* * *

It was already late at night. The sky above the treasure vault glowed with a brilliant light, and a pale angel slowly descended to the Netherworld. His landing sucks, though, because he fell on a small stone statue, the stabilizer of the magic within the vault. It fell down, and a weird purple light filled the vault for a split second.

Orochimaru entered the main exhibit room. He saw Sakura soundly asleep, covered in a huge blanket with her demon companions

"Sakura… It seems she's getting along with the demons without a problem. But truly, this is just as I expected for a demon's lair; it is surrounded with vicious energy. Huh?"

He noticed Sakura turn sleepily towards the prince's direction. Orochimaru gasped at what he saw underneath her blanket

"Ah! This is… an insult to God! Oh Lord, please forgive us! Please save this girl!" he staggered backwards, but he tripped on one of the railings surrounding a giant clam. The next thing he knew, the giant clam had engulfed him.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

"Yawn… I slept well… what the fuck!?" the prince gasped when he saw Sakura wake up. He couldn't pry his eyes off her from shock

"Good morning" Ino greeted in a cheery voice. Sasuke threw her a skeptical look when the blonde sat up. Ino is wearing Sakura's pink and white clothes.

"Yaawwn… Yo! Your Highness" Sakura stretched her arms up, showing Ino's scanty tube and miniskirt outfit. He never noticed her perfect curves until now. The prince blushed at the sight in front of him

"Did you sleep well, Sasuke-san?" Ino smiled gently, kneeling beside Sakura. Sasuke tried to back away from the two and fell down from the bed

"Um, are you all right?" worry flashed across Ino's face

"What are you doing? Idiot" Sakura mocked

"What the…" he stood up and sat on the bed, eyeing the two girls in front of him

"Mou… I'm hungry. I want something to e-a-t" Sakura raised her legs playfully to Sasuke, flaunting her porcelain skin

"Stop it!" he moved her foot away from his face. He preferred her clumsy, innocent side than this one. He wondered if she knew how much effect she has on him, but for sure, he's never going to admit it

"Morning cleaning, is it?" Ino asked the prinnies cleaning the exhibit room, "Thank you for your trouble. Let me help you"

"Hey, hey! Stop fooling around and clean already!" Sakura tossed a pillow at a prinny

"Sakura-san, why did you…? Aaah!" the angel tossed more pillows at Ino and the remaining prinnies, laughing evilly as they fall down by the hit

"Sakura-san! Violence is bad! ...Are you all right?" Ino helped a fallen prinny stand up

"That's cruel! You're like a demon -su!" the prinnies yelled at a laughing Sakura

"Everyone, you're not hurt are you?"

The prinnies cried "We're so happy. It's the first time we've seen such a kind Ino-sama!"

"It's only natural to lend a helping hand to those in need. Because the thing that supports this world is love!" veins appeared on Sasuke's head upon hearing her sentence

"Compared to that…" the prinnies turned to Sakura "It's a demon -su! It's a malicious demon -su! It's cruel! -su"

"Stop mumbling and get to work!!!" Sakura hit the prinnies with a large hammer and sent them flying through the roof

"Ah! Sakura-san, what are you…?!" Ino cried

"So that's it. It seems that Love-mania angel and that conceited devil have had their personalities switched. But how could that happen? And when?" Sasuke muttered

"It's because of the Vault of the Netherworld -su" the prinny-in-charge said in a matter-of-factly tone

"What?"

"What do you mean -su? It's because of the Vault of the Netherworld –su"

"Hn?"

"Everything is because of the Vault of the Netherworld –su!"

"Idiot"

Ino blew a whistle loudly that caught everyone's attention "Sasuke-san? Sakura-san? Please gather around! Starting now, I'll show you around the area"

Ino led them to a hall of weird looking treasures. Sasuke followed quietly while Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist

"Yes; this room has numerous antiques, rare items and treasures displayed. But please refrain from showing PDSA here because this is a public place"

"PDSA?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Public Display of Sexual Affection. Please do it where no one can see you" Ino grinned innocently

"Baka!" the prince glared hard at the demon. He could feel Sakura's fingers trailing across his chest "What the hell Love-mania, cut it out already"

"Ooohhh, hard chest…" the angel purred as the demon prince tried to pry her hands from under his shirt

"Ahem… Starting from the left, Incandescent Mekrunek's Horn. Dragon's sweat. Demon Cow's wicked nose ring. Persistent lizard's tail. And this one here, by putting a coin, it will give you an ill omen, the Devil's statue! Now, please put in a coin. Just kidding!" Ino ranted actively

"Come on, let's go! Useless!" the prince dragged Sakura away with him

**-Round one: Whack a prinny!-**

"Now then, for a change of pace, it's the game corner!"

Sasuke stared lazily at empty crates and broken machines in the dark room

"What is this? Everything here is broken"

"Here, this game will do!" Ino pulled the two to a corner "From in these holes, cute Prinnies will show their faces" several trembling prinnies appeared from under the holes "Please be sure to hit them very gently-" Ino was cut short by Sakura who whacked like hell at the prinnies

"There! Yahoo!!!"

"Um, Sakura-san please be gentle when you hit them!" she pulled Sakura away, leaving several knocked out prinnies on the game counter

"Ahahahahahahaha" the angel tried to wriggle away from Ino

"That's enough! Please stop it now! The prinnies are so pitiful!" Ino cried

"Then," Sakura grinned evilly at Sasuke "Your Highness, Baton Touch, huh?" she pulled a surprised Sasuke and placed him inside one of the holes

"What are you doing?!! Huh?"

"Your Highness, come on!" Sakura whacked him with the hammer. He barely dodged the hit

"You bastard!!"

"Yaaahh! Fuyaaa!"

"Ah, Dear God, for the sake of the Prinnies, Sasuke-san is sacrificing himself. Heartwarming!" Ino smiled and thanked the heavens while the two continued their chase

**-Round two: Old school Streetfighter!- **

"Next is this doll. If you push or pull the handles, the dolls will move. See?" Ino demonstrated to the two another game

"Oh, this looks fun! Hehehe" Sakura grinned evilly at the prince who returned a hard glare

"Then another face-off!!!" the two shouted at one another, lightning sparks emanating from them

"Destroy!!!" Sakura took the first move

"That's my line!"

"Hiyaaaaarghhh!"

"Raaaaaagggh!!" the two dolls exchanged punches with each other. They gave off one last hit to one another and both fall defeated

_**Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

**The verdict: It's a tie!**

"Uggh, I'm tired" Sasuke let his body fall on the bed

"Eh? But the popular suicide corner or the kidnap-a-person's corner was where I planned to take you…" Ino pouted by the bedside

"Don't need it" the prince lazily replied

"Hey, Guide-san, what's this?" the angel pointed at the Giant clam display

"Hmm… That's a two sided tongue clam that when something goes inside, it licks with both sides. It's a clam with a unique personality"

"Oh… huh?" Sakura turned her attention to the floating door display. She didn't notice Orochimaru trying to get out of the licking clam

"Hey , since we're asking, what exactly is that door?" Sasuke pointed the door the angel is examining

"Umm… once you enter, that's a door you can never come out of"

"Idiot. Can't you see it's only a single standing door?"

"Er…" Ino opened her guidebook "Ah, found it! In the guide book… You enter on one side, but no one ever comes out of the other, so no one really knows… it's all that it says"

"Enough already. Really, this Vault isn't much of a place to see"

* * *

"Now let's all work hard! Volunteering with your heart and soul is love!" Ino ran across the room to spread her love revelations

"Somehow… forced labor just became worse in a different way –su"

"Ino-san, you may talk differently but you're still ignoring the labor laws -su"

"Slacking off is a sin! Now, work for love!" Ino shouted at the prinnies with her megaphone

On the other hand, Sakura is enjoying her time stroking Sasuke's chin. Her other hand travelled to his thigh and this made the prince blush

"How annoying!" he pushed Sakura roughly from him. She stood up angrily and snorted

"I. don't. care. I can always go hammer the Prinnies again. Beh! Hmph!" she stuck out her tongue at him

"This is awkward. Those two… what should I do?"

"You seem to be in trouble, huh?" a familiar voice answered

"What, you guys again? And you brought the moronic fox along with you" the prince snickered. Naruto just grinned at him

"What do you mean by 'what'? You're being too harsh" Kiba grinned. All of them are wearing medical clothes and instruments

"What's with those get-ups?"

"W-we're currently w-working p-part time at th-the Emergency M-medical Center…" Hinata muttered shyly

"You want a check-up, prince-san?" Kiba placed a thermometer in Sasuke's mouth. He threw it back at Kiba with a scowl on his face

"The one that needs a doctor isn't me; it's those two over there" Sasuke pointed at Ino and Sakura busily dealing with the prinnies

"Everyone, hello!" Ino bowed courteously at the newcomers

"Hi~" Sakura grinned, still holding her hammer. Naruto's jaws dropped to the ground

"S-Sakura-chan?! What the heck happened to you?! Wh-why are you wearing revealing clothes?! OMFG!!!" the blonde male's nose started bleeding

"Heehee, do you like it? Sasuke-kun can touch me freely here and there now" the angel winked at Sasuke who returned it with a hard glare. Everyone else turned their eyes on the prince, especially the furiously blushing (hyperventilating) Hinata

"I told you she needs medical attention"

* * *

"THE PERSONALITIES OF THESE TWO HAVE BEEN SWITCHED" Kirara said after running an analysis over the two girls

"I already know that! What should I do to get them back the way they were?"

"THAT I DO NOT KNOW"

"Aargh! Useless things should just leave!!!" Sasuke sent them flying through the roof, including Naruto

"Buh-bye!" Sakura shouted after them

"Oh, they weren't here long… Well, now then Prinnies, do your best!"

"Are you planning to make us keep working -su?!"

"You're volunteering! The happiness of work, let's all share it together!"

"Or would you prefer to volunteer here?" Sakura took out her hammer again

"We'll work –su!!!" the two ran after the escaping Prinnies

"Hmph. It can't be helped. Until those two get back to their original selves I should just leave them here" the prince said to himself

"How very unattractive!" the silver haired demon sat on top of a statue

"What do you want?"

"Were you planning to leave those two here and head to the castle alone?"

"Is that a problem? It doesn't bother me if those two aren't around" he walked away, Kakashi jumped down to follow him

"No one can live all on their own without love…" he said in a fatherly tone

"Love is worthless" the prince turned his back from the demon

"There is a way to turn those two back" he returned his usual cheery voice

"What?"

"All you have to do is enter this door… well, that's what they say" Kakashi pointed at the floating one sided door

"This door, once you enter, it's said you can never come out"

Suddenly, Prinnies entered the room, carrying the two switched girls with them

"By doing this, we'll be freed from horrible labour -su!" they tossed the two inside the door, including Sasuke

"What are you doing?! Why did you take me in here?!"

They fell on hard ground. Everything was dark inside, and souls flew wildly just above them

"What're those?" Sakura held on to the demon prince

"It's the souls. They lost themselves to the weakness, get caught here and are not able to escape" Ino whispered weakly

"Being… weak…" Sasuke remembered that day… It was raining hard back then. He was with his father in a cemetery. They were standing in front of a tombstone, letting the sound of the rain engulf them. His father extended his hand to him, but he never took it. He wouldn't show him how greatly it affected him… Because he is not weak... He would never cry again, because that's the job of the sky now. He would never mourn again for others. He would never let anyone get close to him again, so he would not hurt himself. Then this angel comes waltzing in his life, declaring demons can love. She's crazy. Since that day, he stopped believing in love. He would never love, because he is a demon. _A demon can never love..._

_"_Mama... Papa..." Sakura cried. She never knew her parents. She grew up alone in the world. If not for the Seraph, she would be dead by now. All the hurt and pain, she has forgotten all about it. But why does it keep hurting her heart? She keeps believing and talking about love, but does she really know it? What about the feeling she feels about the demon prince? She never felt this before... Was it sympathy, compassion, love? What is the true meaning of love? _Hurt is there because of love... _

"No... please don't die..." Ino's tears stained her face. She loved him, but he never knew it. She loved him, but she can't remember him anymore. Her memories of him are gone, and all that is left is the pain of loving him. She was content with just loving him, wondering if he would ever return her feelings. But everything was ruined because of that woman... Who was she again? She can't remember... It hurts watching them become happy. But before he died, he promised him that she'll take care of the person dear to him... Who, she can't remember. _You're so selfish... _

"_You mustn't be swept away in the current of weakness. Once you get swept away, you can never return, Sasuke-kun… But the girls are a different situation, however. They are in an inverted state so, it might be possible for them to resist. Maybe, if it works out, the girls might be able to come back out through this door"_

"It's pretty!" Sakura cried, memories of Celestia coming back to her.

"It is, isn't it? Well, there's nothing you can do about things you've already lost, but you can always try to get them back" Ino grinned

"Sasuke-kun, try to cheer up! If you stay alive, you will surely have good things in life, right?" Sakura cheered the prince

"With your demon marble, why don't you go 'Kaboom!' and blow this place up, Sasuke-san?" Ino chimed in

"Go, go Your Highness!"

"You're back to your usual selves" he smirked

"You can do it Your Highness!" Ino flashed a peace sign

"We'll cheer you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled

"_I'm tired of your easy going attitude, but thanks to that, I have more freedom" _Sasuke smirked and gathered his power into a ball. With one swift throw, he blasted the whole place.

* * *

"We'll be waiting until the day you return -su!"

"There's no use in staying any longer in a place like this. Let's go!" an annoyed Sasuke led the way of Sakura, Ino and a prinny

"Hai~"

"Thank you very much. Please come again –su!"

Orochimaru, who was still inside the giant clam, bounced his way out the door. He tripped over the same statue that fell the first day he came and it glowed purple for a second

"I'm sick of that Vault"

"That's true Your Highness"

"But no matter how many times I've heard it, it carries a sweet and loving ring to it… A 'Vault'" Sakura's voice turned boyish

"Where in 'Vault' is there a sweet and loving sound?" Ino noticed a change in her voice as well. It sounded very much like... a prinny

"Eh?!" They looked at each other for the first time and stood frozen at the sight. Sasuke became switched with Sakura and Ino with the prinny

"Th-this is…"

"GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Ino: Well, Heaven and the other evil deeds are being revealed. Therefore, I'll hand down your punishment!**

**Sakura: Do you have any evidence?! Evidence!!**

**Ino: "Evidence, evidence!!" Be quiet, you idiot! This is the evidence! Examine it well!! Flying from the back; Ino's flower petal breeze!**

**Sakura: Haaaa? Cherry blossoms that were blown away by that breeze, did you draw them yourself?**

**Ino: Next episode in Hour of Darkness! Rich prince equals emphatic judgment?!**

**Sakura: -scoops up gold lying in the background- But this is just gold dust right?**

**Ino: Err…**

**Sasuke: -holds out a sign- Please review**


End file.
